


Intriguing First Sight

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur comes to believe in love at first sight.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5





	Intriguing First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
You definitely didn't think so.  
After all, how foolish can you get?  
Love is the appreciation of a person, a personality.  
First sight can't possibly give you all that.  
So no, there's no such thing as love at first sight.  
But maybe...maybe that first sight could lead to love.  
After all, you have to be intrigued to be drawn in  
And that first sight was certainly intriguing.  
That must be it.  
Because how else did your feelings develop into this?  
The couldn't have been there at first sight because you didn't know him yet.  
But he kept you intrigued, ever since that first meeting.  
So maybe it was love at first sight.  
Because without that first sight, you never would've kept on.  
And you never would've fallen in love.  
So yes, love at first sight exists.


End file.
